When transporting bags of groceries or other items in a vehicle, it is desirable to carry them in the trunk. To prevent bags from tipping, many people place the bags in a cardboard or plastic box that is carried in the trunk. Naturally, the box occupies precious trunk space when it is not in use for grocery bags. Some vehicles have a net or straps attached to the sidewall of the trunk to restrain grocery bags to prevent damage during vehicle operation. The net or straps are detachably connected for storage when not in use thereby freeing trunk space. Because the net extends all the way across the trunk and is detachably connected, it has a certain amount of elasticity. Unfortunately, the elasticity allows grocery bags or their contents to tip over or spill. Accordingly, it will be appreciated that it would be highly desirable to have a device for holding grocery bags upright in the trunk of a vehicle that does not waste trunk space when bags are not present.